Forever Now
by summerfunx
Summary: Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno are amidst the greatest yet scariest time of their lives. Goodbye high school, hello university! Much of their adolescence will live on in the Degrassi halls as they enter adulthood. What does this new chapter hold for these love birds? Will they have a summer of love, or burnout before the end of it? Can they survive freshman year? A Fimogen story.
1. Shake It Out

"It's going to be okay, Fi. Trust."

Imogen couldn't help but laugh nervously, her hand gently pulling on each individual curl of her girlfriend's hair, releasing it and letting it spring back into it's original form.

It was graduation day for the class of 2012 and although Fiona had been the one most eager for this day to come – especially considering being held back another year – she was also the most saddened.

It was the end of the beginning, and Fiona couldn't bear to see it happen. Degrassi is where everything happened for her: where she finally fit in, where she felt at home, where she found true friendship, where she felt understood, where she ran away too when her place of origin seemed to turn its back on her, where she learned who she was and most importantly, where she met the person who loved her and accepted her, flaws and all.

Fiona's hair was flawless, her curls seeming to fall perfectly into place even as Imogen toyed with them. Her royal blue cap and gown suited her so well she could wear it in New York Fashion Week and have the look be the trend of the summer season. Her makeup was natural for the most part – skin tone colors, light on the mascara, light on the eyeliner as well, little hints of blue on her eyelids and pink on her cheeks and lips but nothing over the top whatsoever. Fiona looked angelic which ultimately killed Imogen even more because her angel was so sad.

Fiona tried to hold back the tears but every now and then a couple would escape down her cheeks. Imogen would instinctively wipe them away without smuging the older girl's makeup, something she mastered over time.

As the music began playing, cuing for the graduation ceremony to begin, Fiona took a deep breath whereas Imogen adjusted her girlfriend's golden sash around her shoulders and straightened out her cap. Imogen left Fiona with a soft peck on the lips before the show got on the road. "You'll do amazing."

The graduating class walked in their straight lines to their seats, plopping into their seats as soon as the music halted. Mr. Simpson took to the podium and didn't speak long before signaling for the most important speaker of the night.

"And now some words from our valedictorian. Please put your hands together for Fiona Coyne."

The crowed eagerly applauded and the students whistled and hollered. Imogen happily clapped and it took all her might from embarrassing Fiona by getting up being obnoxiously loud. Although her actions didn't match up, Imogen was ridiculously proud of Fiona. She had come such a long way since they first met, and Imogen couldn't help but keep falling deeper in love with the girl each and every passing moment.

Fiona licked her lips as she began. "Friends, family, staff…" she began. "On behalf of the graduating class of 2012, I'd like to thank you all for this journey you've shared with us. If it wasn't for the support, the love, the extra push and the sometimes tough love, we might have not made it this far; but because of each of you, we did, and now we're all on to bigger and better things. Some of us are going off to college. Others the military. Some have prestigious internships. Some even have careers set up for them already. I happen to fall into the college category and to be honest, I never thought I'd see myself get so far. Prior to my arrival at Degrassi, and even through my first year or so here, I expected to live off my parents forever. It was plausible, but it caused me to be almost completely helpless and shut out since in my mind, the world seemed to revolve around me. Since then, I've learned I can take care of myself. I can be responsible. I can pay bills, clean, cook sometimes and succeed in class while also holding a job. I can protect myself, I can be alone, and I can fight any challenges that may come my way. I wouldn't have learned this without the help of everyone at Degrassi and now I can move into the real world as a prepared adult, which is more than I could have ever hoped for. We've stood by one another through the highs and the lows, and fought alongside each other to make it through the rough patches that come along with this period of adolescence. And we made it. Now we're here, moving onto our next stages in life that could potentially change the world." Getting a little emotional, Fiona slowly inhaled, gathering herself for a moment before continuing. "Through our time at Degrassi, each of us has found a true friend, someone to believe in us, someone to push us, and someone…" Fiona said, shifting her eyes to Imogen's. "Someone who could save us from ourselves and love us unconditionally." Fiona slid her hand up, wiping away her stray tear. She cleared her throat to mask her breaking voice, wanting to wrap it up. "The physical separation between some of us will be difficult to handle, for sure, but our hearts will be linked for all time. Degrassi has been and will be some of the best years of our lives, and although our journey here may be complete, our memories, friendships and even romances will live on forever. So congratulations, class of 2012. We did it!"

As Fiona's speech wrapped up, Simpson returned to the podium through the thunderous applause and dealt out the diplomas one by one. As the ceremony concluded, the seniors grabbed their caps and threw them up in the air, then retreated to their loved ones for photo ops.

"Fions!" Imogen squealed, running straight for Fiona as the group was released from the organization of the ceremony. She jumped into her girlfriend's arms, which Fiona was prepared for as she lifted her up and twirled her, kissing her deeply.

"You did an amazing job." Imogen mumbled between their lips.

As their kiss wrapped up, Fiona set Imogen down, keeping her arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm really glad you think so. I couldn't have done it without you." Fiona was referring to the hours of Imogen proofreading and editing her speech somewhat – besides what Fiona unexpectedly improvised from the heart – and a few more hours of Imogen sitting around, listening to Fiona's incessant rehearsals around the loft.

Imogen and Fiona's moment got interrupted with their parents rushing for them, taking enough photos to line the surface area of the interior and exterior of the Empire State Building.

The Coynes and Morenos retreated back to a Japanese restaurant for a sushi celebration. After mingling amongst the families and some delicious, fresh food, both sets of parents decided to let the girls have the last 5 hours of the day to themselves.


	2. Just Like the Movies

The couple decided to do just as their parents allowed; they spend the last 5 hours of the day solely to themselves. No parties, no interruptions, and certainly no temptations of the alcohol nature.

Fiona's parents stayed in a hotel, so she and Imogen returned to the loft which Fiona would only have until the end of the summer. Her extra belongings would ship back home to her parents' home in New York while she attended OCAD University. Imogen would be close to Fiona's belongings and family, since she would attend NYU with mutual bestie Eli Goldsworthy at the end of the summer.

Fiona changed into her silky blue-purple button up top and pant bottom pajamas while Imogen dressed in a simple black tank and fluffy, bright pajama bottoms, covered in fluffy animals like sheep and kittens. Neither of them were big on the party scene, so they were both just as happy to stay indoors, together, taking advantage of the time they had left together.

They crawled into Fiona's bed, Imogen on the right and Fiona on the left. Imogen laid flat on her back, her head propped up by the pillows while Fiona lay against Imogen, her head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. Fiona slid her arm around Imogen's waist and Imogen kept her arm around Fiona, holding her closely. Fiona's hand and Imogen's free hand met, their fingers lacing and resting on Imogen's hip.

The lights were off, but the blinds left open to let the moonlight in. They were surrounded by comforting silence, with obvious love filling the air around them.

Fiona cuddled into Imogen, barrying her face into her younger girlfriend's neck. "I can't believe it's all over."

Imogen nodded slowly in agreement. "Me either. We're going to be off to college soon and after a few years there, we'll be real adults, working daily to make a living. Shutter and cringe."

Fiona pouted, whining quietly. "Don't remind me. I just want us to enjoy the summer together."

Imogen slid her hand up from around Fiona, gently playing with her curls. "That's like two whole months together. It'll be perfect. Just us, with the parentals around every once in a while because who are we kidding, they'll force us to hang with them too."

"Ugh. If we must."

Imogen giggled lightly, Fiona smiling softly.

"I love you, Immy."

"And I, you, Fifi."

Fiona sat up slightly, looking down at Imogen. Feeling Fiona's weight off of her body, Imogen looked up at Fiona, their eyes meeting lovingly.

"What am I going to do without you next year?" The curly haired girl questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Die a thousand deaths?" Imogen suggested.

Fiona playfully hit Imogen's shoulder, causing both of them to giggle, not breaking eye contact.

Fiona sighed softly. "I don't want to fall asleep, or wake up to anyone but you. And I especially don't want to spend my waking hours with fake people who have no concept of originality. And you know most artistic types; they shut people out and act holier than thou. I won't find anyone to my free time with. It's not like I'll be partying, or getting drunk, or having random hook ups."

Imogen shrugged. "I'd sure hope not."

Fiona released her hand from Imogen's, sliding her index finger along the younger girl's nose and tapped it gently.

Imogen couldn't help but smile. "Better not find some artsy tramp to cuddle up to. I might have to make an extra trip back home to rearrange some faces." She scoffed.

"Aw…my baby's jealous." Fiona cooed. "Don't worry, no girl could ever compare to you."

"What about boys?" Imogen joked.

Fiona laughed so loud that it almost woke up the neighboring tenants in the building. "I should be asking you that." She replied, laying her head back down on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"We're soulmates. No girl nor boy will ever ruin that."

Fiona nodded. "Agreed."

Imogen placed her lips on the older girls' forehead, kissing it ever so softly. "Rest up, beautiful. We have a busy summer ahead of us."

Fiona yawned, which Imogen took as a form of agreement.

Fiona cuddled into Imogen once again, so warm and cozy even more so than before, it didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep.

Imogen, a little more wound up because of all the sugar she had consumed earlier, took a while longer to comply with her own demand, however, the sound of Fiona's steady breathing in her dream state was comforting and relaxing for Imogen, so not soon after, she too fell fast asleep.


	3. Shark In the Water

Three weeks passed and the girls didn't do much. They mostly cuddled, watched movies, had picnics out at various parks, went for walks, shopped and even went for hikes here and there. They completely utilized each moment they had together, even tagging along to each other's forced family hangouts. It was definitely more convenient for the two to spend time with Imogen's family since they were local and could adjust their schedules accordingly, but Fiona's parents only had so much time allotted for them to fly between Toronto and New York which caused some difficulty.

Now it was time for the girls to have fun. They were going to both ditch their families and have intense one-on-one time. They waited for the weather to be flawless, hence waiting three weeks before their biggest adventure together, because they wanted the sunny days to stabilize before their first real trip together.

Fiona and Imogen had never spent time together like this. Although they rarely separated, there wasn't the pressure of being stuck together. Their relationship was definitely going to be tested now as they traveled to the States: Florida, to be more exact. They were going to spend a good amount of time at the Happiest Place on Earth – Disneyworld Resort. They had booked their trip just before graduation – they were going to spend roughly a week there, just the two of them, sharing the storybook themed room with a single bed. Fiona was ecstatic about having such an intimate time to themselves, and Imogen nearly died of happiness at the thought of being somewhere where she could act like a kid without being judged and finally fit in.

Imogen packed a single suitcase, filled with necessities and just enough clothing where she didn't over do it but still had room for options. She figured when she and Fiona made purchases in Florida, they could just buy another bag and pack the extra things into that one.

Fiona, being her fashionista self, managed to convince herself that packing three suitcases was normal. Imogen didn't bother to talk her out of downsizing because knowing Fiona, she felt restricted already: too bad for Fiona that she couldn't just transport the whole loft to the Magical Kingdom.

Fiona waited in the cab as Imogen carried their bags downstairs, loading them into the trunk. Imogen was sweating after handling Fiona's bag and was exhausted by the time she joined her girlfriend in the cab. They made it to the airport with ease and were now on their way to a summer of love and bliss.

X

Their trip was easy, especially for Imogen. She slept through the entire flight which was a little boring for Fiona, who settled for reading magazines and listening to the music on her phone for most of the ride, catching some minutes of sleep herself here and there.

The plane landed and Fiona shook Imogen awake, who wasn't the least bit irritated with her adrenaline kicking in. She nearly ran off the plane and gathered their bags before Fiona could even get off the plane herself, and they made it to the Disneyworld Resort not too long after.

Pulling up to the desk, they checked in and were most excited to see the theme of their room. Imogen had managed to engineer her and Fiona's bags into an orderly and efficient contraption, allowing Imogen to easily roll around their bags with one hand.

Fiona was the holder of the key and as they approached their room, she stood still for dramatic effect.

Imogen was ready to hit Fiona but the older girl just giggled, trying to irritate her girlfriend a little bit longer before caving and opening the door. Fiona ran inside and Imogen followed behind, dropping their bags in the corner.

They had a princess themed room – Ariel to be exact. Imogen and Fiona were both more than pleased with their luck and didn't plan to waste a moment on their trip. It was still early afternoon, the sun was shining through their window. Imogen perked up suggesting they go down to the pool; they could take it easy yet utilize their costly expedition.

Imogen and Fiona changed out in the open with one another. Imogen dressed in a Minnie Mouse themed bikini – the top black with the signature bow in the corner, the bottoms black as well but with a short yet tasteful and age appropriate skirt (that didn't quite hide her bum), plastered with the white dots and red base. Fiona stayed true to herself as well, dressing in a light pink bikini that had a 50's vibe to it. She tied up her curls into a ponytail, slipping on her Ray Bans to complete her look. Even Imogen kept her style a bit normal now, putting her hair up in a single, neat bun. She even ditched the glasses for convenience which Fiona found quite sexy.

The girls slipped on their sandals, Fiona grabbed their poolside essentials and put it in a little workout bag. The couple held hands, fingers laced, and skipped merrily to the pool area, arms swinging, only to be surprised that it looked like a massive water park.

X

The girls settled in a more low-key spot where most people, kids especially, wouldn't be hanging around because it was more of a boring area. They stayed away from the slides and other activities to lie by the mouse-shaped pool.

Imogen dragged two massive chairs together, making one big laying area for the two to share. Fiona laid their towels on it and sat down on the edge, reaching into the bag and handed sunscreen over to Imogen. "I don't want to spend our time here looking like a lobster."

Imogen giggled, dumping the cream into her hands, coating Fiona's delicate skin with it. As she finished, she leaned into her girlfriend, kissing the side of her neck gently. "All done honey buns."

Fiona laughed and wanted to return the favor but Imogen, being the one who was more susceptible to being turned on, quickly coated herself with the protectant.

Fiona pouted, standing and got into the pool, hanging on the edge as she looked at Imogen. She couldn't believe they had made it this far – they had just graduated and were on a very adult trip with one another that just so happened to be occurring in a family friendly place. Fiona was so in love with Imogen, and the feeling was mutual. It was only their first day at the resort, but Fiona couldn't help but feel sad that after this trip they'd somewhat return to reality, and after not too long her and the love of her life would be separated.

Imogen pulled their makeshift bed closer to the pull, under some shade as well so they wouldn't roast too badly. Imogen laid on her stomach, her face within a foot from Fiona's. Fiona dipped her fingertips in the pool, sprinkling Imogen's face with the cool water and giggled.

"You're lucky that felt nice. If it didn't, I might've had to join you and start a splash war."

"Please, you wouldn't dare wet my hair." Fiona challenged.

Imogen smirked. "Oh Fiona, and I thought you knew me well?"

Fiona laughed, her eyes looking into Imogen's, her gaze lowering to her lips, then back into her eyes. She leaned up, her lips inches from Imogen's before-

"Canon ball!" A 20 year old or so boy shouted, jumping in the pool within close proximity of the girls, a massive wave of water drenching Fiona and soaking Imogen somewhat too. Obviously he was up to something; the pool was so huge yet he decided to remain close to them.

Imogen was okay but Fiona gasped, sliding her sunglasses from her eyes and pouted as she looked at Imogen. "My hair…" She whispered.

"Looks beautiful, still." Imogen finished. "It's okay Fi, your hair will dry back to perfect form. Promise."

Fiona rolled her eyes, beyond irritated with the random boy, and his herd of three guys friends she heard cackling.

Fiona walked out of the pool, sitting down on the edge of their chairs, her bum beside Imogen's upper body as Imogen remained on her stomach. Imogen handed her girlfriend a towel that Fiona used to pat dry herself. Imogen reached up, her hand running along her girlfriend's back soothingly. "It's okay."

Fiona nodded. "I know. I just never understood the whole 'look at me, I'm macho' thing that guys do."

The boy came over, his hands running through his hair to shake out the water. He looked at the girls with a, as much as Fiona wanted to hate it, gorgeous smile. He was nicely tan and looked a bit like a clean-shaven and tattoo free Ryan Sheckler with the beautiful hair of Zac Efron. But his front didn't faze either of the girls. He stuck his hand out to Fiona, his smile beaming, and she and Imogen just stared at him. "Hey, I'm Cory," he greeted. "And I think I know you."

Fiona cocked a brow, Imogen's brows rose. The stranger continued, "You're an angel that fell from Heaven and got stuck here."

Fiona and Imogen looked at each other with a straight face, then couldn't help but bust out laughing. Fiona's gaze returned to the boys. "Look I'm flattered but not interested."

The guy's cocky face wiped out and was covered with shock, then he turned to Imogen. "That's fine. How about you pretty lady?" He attempted.

Imogen shook her head. "No can do." She said with a smile.

The guy shrugged. "Whatever." He looked back at his friends, then at the girls. "Those are my buddies, I might as well do them a solid. You guys like any of them?"

The girls simultaneously shook their heads. "That would be a no. No thank you." Fiona answered.

He made a face and the girls couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Fiona smirked. "Nothing. Just the fact that you hit on me, and my girlfriend. Quite unsuccessfully might I add."

"No way." He said, eyes widening.

Imogen confirmed. "Indeed, and we'd appreciate if you'd step off."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, your game is pretty horrible. If I were straight, it still wouldn't work."

"I'm half straight and definitely unimpressed." Imogen shrugged. "Nice try though."

Fiona laughed, waving her hand. "Bye bye now."

The guy was dumbstruck, glaring at the girls a bit. It was obvious he had never been rejected or told off in his life. His "buddies" couldn't help but bust out laughing, messing with him as he returned to the group and they walked off.

Fiona groaned. "What do I have to do? Tattoo 'lesbian' on my stomach? Or an arrow with 'I'm dating her'?"

Imogen giggled, turning over on her back and laid her head on her girlfriend's lap, looking up at her. "I don't know if that'd be the most…attractive thing to do. Useful, but not so cute."

Fiona smiled and leaned down, kissing Imogen's lips gently. "The things I go through for you."

Imogen eagerly returned the kiss, shrugging. "What can I say? I'm worth it."

"That's for sure," Fiona beamed.

Imogen sat up, taking Fiona's hands and pulled her up. "Come in the pool with me."

Fiona made a face. "I was just in there."

"Yeah, until that baboon scared you out," Imogen laughed.

Fiona rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine."

Imogen held onto one of Fiona's hands, leading her into the pool. Once they settled in, Imogen slid her arms around Fiona's waist and Fiona's arms slid around Imogen's neck. Their bodies flushed up against the other, Fiona's breasts perking up some.

"I'm so tempted to motorboat you," Imogen confessed, smirking.

Fiona laughed, her cheeks a pink tinge staining them. "Immy."

"What? I can't help it. At least I'm not doing it…yet."

"Imogen you better not." Fiona threatened with a smile. "Not in public."

Imogen laughed and leaned in, kissing Fiona's lips deeply for a moment. As she pulled back, she brushed her lips gently against her older girlfriend's. "Hm." She hummed happily. "I'm ridiculously in love with you."

"Back at you." Fiona glowed, pressing her nose against Imogen's. "I couldn't imagine being on a trip like this with anyone else."

"Me either Fi. It'll be one for the history books."

Fiona smiled, nodding. "That's for sure baby."

Fiona and Imogen shared another kiss before parting ways. Imogen grabbed a floaty mattress, pulling it onto the pool. She let Fiona hop on first, letting her settle before she joined her. They lied down as they let the sun dry off any remnant of pool water that latched onto their skin. Fiona cuddled into Imogen, her head on her shoulder. The duo would adjust every couple minutes to make sure they got even tans, but were more than happy to spend the afternoon cuddling in that pool together, the sound of Disney theme songs filling the air.


	4. Stop Time

Fiona and Imogen retreated back to their hotel room after 4 hours poolside. Imogen was a golden bronze and Fiona's tan had been the equivalent of Imogen's skin pre-tan. They were both glowing and pleased with their new look, pulling off their swimsuits as soon as they entered their room, seeing the contrast between the before and after.

Save water, shower together was usually the couple's motto – one of them at least, and one they typically kept to themselves. Unless their schedules were completely off or one of them just needed some thinking time, they usually ended up in the shower together. The theme of their magical trip was togetherness so it only made sense they were with one another as often as humanly possible.

Who were they kidding though? The sexual tension between the two of them was undeniable, and the shower wasn't helping regardless of how cool they kept the water. The pool was also a catalyst to the craziness of their hormones: it was like a tease – they knew what lied behind the thin, waterproof fabric but with their newly sun-kissed skin and the water only making them glisten more in the sunlight the girls deserved awards of heroism for not jumping the other's bones.

In the shower they did their best to look but not touch; neither of them were successful at hiding where their focus was. When one was under the water or while they waited for the conditioner to settle in, their eyes studied one another's body, admiring the other's curves and silky smooth skin.

They both behaved themselves to the best of their ability, only copping a feel here and there. They giggled as Imogen shut off the water and they exited the shower, Fiona handing a towel to the younger girl.

Imogen wrapped herself with the towel, leaving their adorable bathroom littered with the more minor characters from _The Little Mermaid_. Fiona had it a bit easier, though, as Imogen changed into her pajamas considering Imogen utilitzed the towel and wiped all the water from every inch of her body. Her hair was still wet, and for some reason unknown that was something Fiona was enticed by sometimes, but Fiona's body (and hair of course) remained soaked since she liked to air dry. As much as it turned Imogen on each and every time, whenever Fiona left watery trails or dripped on something that water needed to avoid, Imogen would lovingly scold Fiona to either wipe down or stay still in one area. Fiona was good about it most of the time though, airing out for 10 minutes or so then using the towel to finish the job. This time Fiona actually waited for the water to slide off and evaporate and Imogen gave her a stern look each time her girlfriend went near their bed.

Most of Imogen's clothing fit the occasion: tonight, her pajamas consisted of a short sleeve shirt and shorts set, primarily grey in base color, her top, however, consisted of the characters from Winnie the Pooh and her shorts had 'honey buns' written over her ass then put her hair up in a cute bun.

After prolonged time of Fiona drying off (which she spent unpacking her own things; Imogen was fine living out of her suitcase), the fashionista wasn't willing to deck out her entire wardrobe with Disney merchandise so instead she slid on her satin Victoria's Secret iconic pink and white striped button-up shirt that cut in the mid area of her ass. Fiona wasn't up for dealing with her gorgeous curls that night, tying them up into a neat ponytail was soon as she could.

The girls climbed into bed with one another as the sunset, Imogen making a call downstairs for room service. They were both tired and jetlagged so neither of them were willing to go downstairs and pick up food, let alone sit and have dinner in the restaurants. They also opted to keep things innocent this night in order to save up energy for the next day.

About an hour later, someone from the restaurant dressed in an elegant chef-like suit spiced up with Mickey ears knocked on the door. Imogen bolted up, tipped the guy and dragged in the cart herself. Imogen and Fiona were both breakfast food freaks, so Imogen had eggs, sausage and a chocolate chip pancake (all in the shape of the iconic mouse head) and Fiona had a Belgian waffle topped with strawberries, shaped the same as her girlfriend's food.

They ate quickly and were determined to sleep earlier than normal. Imogen kept to the theme of the couple's trip and switched the television on, deciding they would watch Disney movies as they fell asleep. Imogen created their line up to be _Beauty and the Beast_, _The Lion King_, and _The Lion King II_.

Fiona cuddled into Imogen, her face nuzzled into her neck as soon as she grew bored with the movies. About an hour into their first film Fiona had dozed off, breathing gently into Imogen's skin.

Imogen couldn't help but smile at how adorable her girlfriend was, and just held her even though her excitement caused difficulty for her sleeping pattern. It wasn't until 15 minutes into the second _Lion King_ before she knocked out too.

X

"Don't bitch when I specifically told you not to even think about packing heels." Imogen lectured as they entered the Magic Kingdom. Imogen had been in jean shorts, a plain light orange scoop neck tee with royal blue suspenders that had the iconic white stars on them. She wore white socks up to her mid-shin, white Chuck Taylors and pinned a couple Disney characters on each shoe. She wore her hair in an elegant bun, a medium-sized Minnie Mouse bow and contacts for convenience when they got on rides.

The couple wasn't one to fight – well, not often at least. They had their spats, but 99% of the time they never fought in public. The way they spoke to each other would sound off to bystanders, but that was just their special way.

Fiona waddled awkwardly, doing her best to keep up with Imogen. "They're comfortable sometimes," the socialite attempted to justify. She wore jean shorts similar to Imogen's, except they were high waisted. She wore an adorable floral bralette, her hair restricted in a high ponytail because of the heat and those damn white heels that were driving Imogen insane.

"Why you where those all the time, I'll never comprehend."

"They're adorable!" Fiona tried to persuade.

"Even so…" Imogen said, "We're at freaking Disneyworld, Fiona. Hate to break it to you but people aren't so concerned with how you look here."

Fiona pouted – Imogen was right. But wasn't going to openly admit it. "Looking nice is not a crime."

"You couldn't look nice in Vans?" Imogen offered.

Fiona made a face of slight disgust. "Immy, seriously." It took large exceptions for Fiona to wear anything of the sneaker sort and she didn't deem Disney to be a big enough one.

"Babe you're killing me. You're honestly slowly killing me," She exaggerated.

Imogen sat down on one of the curbs, her girlfriend plopping at her side. Imogen was the keeper of the work out bag that contained their water, granola bars, camera, phones and whatever other ridiculous items Fiona threw in there. Imogen sighed, shaking her head at her girlfriend's somewhat high maintenance ways, shocking Fiona as she opened up the bag and pulled out sandals. Imogen was always prepared and made up in areas Fiona lacked, this being one of them.

Fiona let out a sigh of relief, kicking off her heels and eagerly tossing them into the bag. It took a couple moments for her to recognize the catch – the sandals were mostly perfect and were gladiator styled, tying up around the ankles. But Imogen being Imogen made sure these sandals had Minnie Mouse bows on them, forcing the theme on Fiona.

Fiona wanted to continue her bitching but let it subside, grateful she could make it through the day without blistering her feet and wanting to cut them off. In exchange for Imogen's gesture, Fiona cancelled their plan to go to Downtown Disney and go on some psychotic shopping spree.

Imogen was now in charge of their day, leaping onto her feet and swung the bag onto her back. Fiona stood, a little defeated, but still so happy to be in Florida with Imogen.

The younger girl leaned into Fiona, kissing her lips gently and Fiona happily accepted and returned the action. The girls finally held hands, fingers laced and went on their merry way.

X

The girls had an eventful day to say the least.

Although they snacked on their health bars, the rest of their snacks consisted of sugary goodness from the smaller stores. Once lunch and late lunch rolled around, the girls splurged at themed restaurants – a pirate one for Imogen and a princess one for Fiona to be exact.

With Fiona's persistence, they also took pictures with just about every character they came into contact with: Peter Pan, some Lost Boys, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle, Aurora, Tinkerbell, Woody, Jessie, pirates, and even a group of adorable little girls all dressed as a specific princess (Imogen wanted to get away from that as soon as possible though. She loved Fiona and knew she wanted to be with her as long as possible, hopefully forever, but Fiona was mesmerized by the little kids and Imogen definitely didn't want Fiona getting any ideas for their relationship).

Their voyage on attractions varied, Imogen insisting they started off at It's a Small World since it was a classic. Fiona didn't care for it much, finding the mechanical children quite creepy, but beamed seeing the joy on Imogen's face.

Next up was The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, Mad Tea Party, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, and Prince Charming Regal Carrousel. They were quite kiddy, but even Fiona was pleased by them and warmed up as they kicked it up a notch.

Their plans got derailed as they went to Buzz Lightyear's Ranger Spin, but got back on track when they went on Splash Mountain. Their photo at the end of the ride was a keeper and Imogen bought a pack of them for each of their homes, plus to keep handy at university and she figured their parents deserved minor souvenirs as well.

For a little break, the couple degraded to Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, followed by Frontierland Shootin' Arcade and Stitch's Great Escape.

Going back to their supposed age-appropriate list of attractions, the girls hit up Pirates of the Caribbean and Space Mountain.

Before they knew it, the sun set once again, the moon illuminating the sky. There was one thing left that they wanted to do, intentionally saving it for last: Haunted Mansion.

Their day flew by and Imogen decided to let Fiona have a little fun, allowing her to hit up two boutiques. Imogen insisted they get Minnie ears and Fiona complied, getting them matching ones. While on her high, Fiona also bought a snow globe for herself, a Lilo & Stitch shirt for Imogen and she also got them matching sweaters that listed the Disney princesses on them. Satisfied, Fiona smiled and Imogen dragged her girlfriend out of the park before she went bankrupt.

X

They returned to their room, Fiona stacking their bags in the corner. Little did she know, Imogen had planned a romantic night for the two of them. Imogen insisted they take separate showers that night and Fiona happily obliged. Imogen showered first, quickly, then let Fiona shower next, knowing she wouldn't see her girlfriend for about 35 minutes.

Little did Fiona know, Imogen made special arrangements ahead of time. While Fiona did whatever she did in the shower, Imogen let the chef return to deliver their food again. Imogen set up the table in the middle of their spacious room and dragged chairs up to the portible table, taking the covers off of their food. Personally being a simple person, Imogen ordered a cheeseburger for herself – mouse shaped once again; her food was accompanied by fries and a Caesar salad, but she also made sure to order tiramisu for their dessert. Imogen wanted nothing but the best for her New York brat (it was a term of endearment for the couple), so Imogen ordered Fiona steak and lobster – something the older girl hadn't eaten in a while as she gradually humbled herself in many areas.

Imogen wasn't done yet, though. She dimmed the lights and opened up the curtains, letting the moonlight shine in. She had candles delivered as well, lighting a couple in the middle of their table and lining the rest in random parts of the room, adjusting them to get the atmosphere just right.

Imogen had changed far too quickly once she hopped out of the shower and made sure to change again. She was ecstatic about her new sweatshirt that Fiona had bought her so she crept over to the corner and pulled it out, slipping it on. Although she wanted a nice night with Fiona, their version of 'nice' was just being in each other's presence, so Imogen didn't hesitate to pair her sweater with Monsters, Inc. themed shorts, blue and purple in color like Sully.

After what felt like a century, Fiona exited the shower and changed in the bathroom. She made her way out, her pink Victoria's Secret cotton long sleeve and white cotton shorts covering her body. She rubbed her hair with a towel, doing her best to get rid of the moisture from her hair, her jaw dropping as she caught sight of the room. Fiona dropped her towel and immediately threw her hair up into a messy bun, speechless.

Imogen blinked, a sweet smile across her face.

As Fiona came to terms with reality, she slid her hands over her mouth, her eyes tearing up a bit. "Aw…Immy," she cooed. She dropped her hands and ran to her girlfriend, throwing her arms around her neck. She let her lips settle on the younger girl's, kissing her hard yet lovingly.

Imogen wanted to melt into the kiss, but wasn't going to let their dinner go to waste. _We can get food into our system and then make out_, she thought to herself. Slowly parting from Fiona, Imogen pulled out a chair for her, then sat right beside her. The couple was never one to sit across from each other if they could help it – they knew they would always be able to focus on each other and shut out the world with the closer proximity. It didn't hurt either that they would be in better touching distance.

The girls dug into their food, small talk filling the silence every now and then: not the awkward kind that would make the either of them squirm, but just the kind to hear one another's velvety voice.

As they moved onto dessert, they both would take a spoonful and feed the other. They stared adoringly into each other's eyes, wanting the loving ambiance to remain around them forever – even when they separated for university.

Fiona set down her utensil for a moment, smiling at Imogen. The tears were forming again so she leaned in, kissing the quirky girl's cheek.

Imogen laughed a little. "Fifi don't cry."

Fiona's voice broke as she wiped a couple stray tears, laughing at herself for reacting so silly. "I can't help it – this was just…perfect. Perfect isn't even great enough to describe this. You're so thoughtful, I just never imagined anything like this would exist."

Imogen's heart warmed, setting down her utensil as well. She slid her hand over Fiona's, playing with her fingers gently. "Well you're a princess – New York royalty. You deserve the best."

"So do you," Fiona laughed a little more uncomfortably through her tears, "so I'm not sure why you're with me."

Imogen made a face, saddened that Fiona would put herself down. Imogen lifted her free hand, taking hold of Fiona's chin and made sure they maintained eye contact. "You're incredible, Fions. I honestly can't imagine myself with anyone else," she admitted. She got a nervous, doing her best to not let her feelings for Fiona completely spill out. "I'm going to be a wreck when we're apart."

Fiona nodded, getting rid of the last of her tears. Her nose, eyes and cheeks had a red tinge, the sadness not entirely wiped from her face although the tears were. "Me too. I can't believe we won't be together next year…"

"Physically." Imogen reminded. "You'll always have me as long as you want me. I'm not going anywhere," she stressed. She lifted her hand, holding out her pinky and Fiona instinctively wrapped her pinky around her girlfriend's. Imogen continued, "I promise nothing between us will change next year, emotionally at least. Unless my love for you grows but I honestly might explode loving you any more than I already do."

Fiona stood, sliding into Imogen's lap. She put an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, her free hand playing with the contours of Imogen's facial features. "Baby…"

"Yeah?"

Fiona smiled. "I'm so glad we're together. Especially here of all places."

"Me too Fi," Imogen nearly sang from happiness.

Fiona bit her own bottom lip for a moment, staring into Imogen's eyes. She was so in love, it was ridiculous, especially at such a young age. It wasn't the trivial type of romance where 'I love you' was casual thrown around. It also wasn't the type where they felt it was vital for them to have an abundance of public displays of affection or shout to the world that they were, in fact, in love. Their romance was between the two of them, and whoever witness what was happening did just that, but the girls mostly kept it all between the two of them, knowing people would inquire about their relationship because they were nosy, not because they genuinely cared.

Fiona couldn't see her future without Imogen – the girl was everything she could want, need and more. She gently pressed her forehead against Imogen's, smiling softly. "We've been so good…" she said softly.

Imogen immediately caught on. "And?" She questioned, grinning.

"Well…it's just you and me in here." Fiona said, her hands moving to the bottom of her own shirt. "And I know this place is innocent or whatever," she continued with a devious grin, "but that's kind of turning me on," she smirked. She grabbed the bottom of her long sleeve, pulling it off and tossed it away. She slid her hands to the back of Imogen's neck, lacing her fingers together, making sure her breasts were in full view for Imogen. "I want to do some naughty things with you," Fiona whispered, brushing her lips gently against her girlfriend's.

"Is that so?" Imogen probed, her hands sliding gently along Fiona's sides down to her hips.

"With you, to you. Same difference." The older girl winked.

Imogen leaned in, her lips locking tightly with Fiona's. They kissed hard, Fiona using her grip on Imogen to pull her in even more. A sensual surge went through their bodies like electricity, causing Imogen to push her tongue into Fiona's mouth, letting them tangle and wrestle in the older girl's mouth.

Imogen slid her arms around Fiona's waist, securing a good hold. She lifted her as she stood, gently dropping her onto the bed and moved on top of her.

Fiona moaned softly against Imogen's lips, sliding her fingertips along the tanner girl's body. Imogen pressed a bit of her body weight into Fiona, letting their bodies mold perfectly together.

Fiona rocked her hips gently, her attraction to Imogen growing stronger, her need and want for her girlfriend causing her hunger to increase. Fiona thrusted her hips up into Imogen's, their lower bodies grinding into one another.

Fiona tugged at Imogen's sweatshirt, begging in silence for it to come off. Imogen complied, parting from Fiona for seconds to strip off her top, both of their torsos now bare.

Imogen's lips snuck to Fiona's neck, causing Fiona to bite at her own bottom lip, doing her best to muffle her moans. But once Imogen began leaving hickies along her skin, Fiona moaned out louder, her lips moving to Imogen's ear.

"Baby…make love to me," she pleaded.


	5. She Is Love

Imogen's hands ran down to the remaining piece of cloth that hardly covered any bit of Fiona, tugging it off of her. The noises escaping through Fiona's lips egged Imogen on; no sound on Earth was as beautiful as the ones from her girlfriend.

Imogen dragged her lips down along Fiona's body, kissing along it gently. Her hands slid over her girlfriend's breasts, massaging them roughly and pushing them together. Fiona bit down on her bottom lip, whimpering softly.

Imogen's lips slipped between Fiona's legs, her hands releasing the older girl's breasts from her grip. Her hands slid down slowly, her tongue caressing the socialite's womanhood.

The moisture, warmth and strokes from Imogen's tongue drove Fiona wild; her hands sliding into the younger girl's hair, tangling her fingers into the soft locks. She bucked her hips up, pressing herself harder into Imogen's mouth. Her moans filled the room as Imogen's hands snuck to her ass, grabbing hold of it tightly to pull Fiona into her face more.

Imogen's tongue suddenly slipped her tongue into her girlfriend, letting it wiggle its way deeper into her. Fiona squirmed: she wanted to scream and cry out of pleasure, throwing her head back as her breathing quickened.

Imogen smirked at her girlfriend's reactions, wanting more. She buried her face more into Fiona, letting her tongue run along her girlfriend's walls. Her tongue twisted some and flicked around, exploring the warm, wet, tight space.

Fiona rode her girlfriend's tongue, her hips thrusting quickly. She easily slid along Imogen's tongue, unable to control displaying the pleasure she felt. "Ughh, yes…yes! Ahhh fuck….Imogen!" She screamed, holding onto the pleasure as long as possible.

Imogen stretched her tongue in deeper, her movements increasingly getting rougher. She slid a hand up to Fiona's clit, massaging it hard and quickly as her tongue worked inside of Fiona.

She slid her tongue out for a moment, causing Fiona to whimper. Imogen then rammed her tongue back in, swirling her tongue around the inside of her girlfriend, her tongue rubbing in against her girlfriend's gspot.

"Uhh, fuck…fuck….uh, baby!" Fiona couldn't take it anymore. She moved faster as her girlfriend hit her most sensitive spot and reached her orgasm involuntarily, releasing her sweetness all over Imogen's tongue.

Imogen merrily cleaned up her girlfriend, then let her lips climb back up the older girl's body. Once their lips met, they kissed sweetly and softly, Imogen leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's gently. "Hm, I must be good," Imogen teased, giggling.

Fiona breathed heavily, doing her best to catch her breath. "Shut up," she said, laughing a bit. "I'm going to miss doing that next year."

Imogen shrugged. "Guess we'll have to cram a lot of that in between all our breaks. We'll definitely splurge the rest of summer though," she promised, winking with a smile.

"Sounds perfect," Fiona said, then flipped Imogen onto her back, now on top and in charge. "Your turn."

The couple spent the rest of their night tangling in the sheets. They did their best to stifle their noises and stay as quiet as possible but every now and then one of them got really loud, making the room's walls to shake a little.

After their hour of physical magic, they cuddled up together in the dim lighting, a thin sheet covering up their bodies. The girls had been intimate plenty of times prior, but this time seemed different: they felt more mature, they felt like they really put their hearts into it, and they felt like the seriousness of their relationship shined through and was solidified even more. After minutes of breathing becoming steadier, they happily dozed off.

X

The next morning Fiona awoke as the sun beamed through a crack between the curtains, the tiny dust particles floating soothingly through the air. It nearly blinded her, but turning her attention to Imogen, it just illuminated her features, making her look like an absolute angel, and Fiona smiled adoringly.

She scooted closer to Imogen as the younger girl's eyes remained shut, her breathing slow and relaxed. Fiona brought her hand up, letting her index finger trace her girlfriend's lips. Though Imogen was usually a heavy sleeper, she suddenly but gradually blinked awake.

Fiona smiled as Imogen's vision fixated on her, causing Imogen to smile involuntarily. She still had sleep glazed over her eyes as she inhaled gently, staring at her girlfriend. "Mmm…morning beautiful."

"Morning darling," Fiona replied, leaning in and kissing her lips lightly.

Imogen returned the kiss, then pulled back slowly after a moment; Fiona made a disappointed face. "It's not you babe. I have morning breath," she said, laughing softly.

Fiona smiled, whining quietly. "I don't careee. I just want you."

"I'm all yours, Fi." Imogen replied, kissing her girlfriend's forehead before getting up from the bed.

X

The girls went through their usual morning routine, of course showering together this time. They both wore their princess sweatshirts and black jean shorts. Fiona kept her hair down but well tamed and Imogen piled hers up into a bun, but complementing her look with black rimmed, signature Ray Ban glasses. Imogen kept her outfit simple with light blue Vans completing her look whereas Fiona insisted on wearing her splatter-paint, white-based heels. Imogen immediately threw an unsupportive look at her girlfriend who pouted out her bottom lip. "I'll change before we go to the park. I'll even wear those sandals you got me again," she compromised.

Imogen shrugged. "Whatever, just remember, no bitching," she said with a laugh.

Being extremely exhausted, they agreed to skip a formal breakfast instead splurged granola bars, fruit and accompanied it with water before heading out. Wanting to experience every aspect of Disney, the girls also decided to spend the last half of the day at the signature park and find different activities in the morning. The girls took off on their adventure, Fiona in charge of their day now.

Luckily for Imogen, Fiona chose something they both highly enjoyed. They went to the theater in their resort where they ended up watching two shows back to back: first they watched Aladdin, followed by Alice in Wonderland acted out by actual people. Granted they both liked the show for different reasons – Imogen because of the set designs, lighting and other seemingly minor aspects, whereas Fiona liked it for their costumes – but they thoroughly had a good time. They spent the entire time cuddled up, hand-in-hand and fingers laced with Imogen resting her head on Fiona's shoulder.

They made it out of the theater a few hours later, Fiona completely impressed and Imogen beaming. Fiona was reassured that she chose well for their morning of fun considering Imogen repeated each and every detail to Fiona, verbally reenacting the plays entirely.

Fiona decided that since they had such a simple breakfast, they should go have lunch at one of the Italian-styled restaurants within the resort. Knowing that restaurants gave huge portions, the duo decided to share one order of spaghetti and meatballs.

Their mealtimes together were also so blissful; their relationship almost seemed unreal. It wasn't as if they were doing anything special, but they still managed to make even lunch a moment to remember.

"Fiona," Imogen said towards the end of their meal.

"Yeah?" The older girl questioned casually.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me," she answered wholeheartedly.

Fiona lifted her gaze, blushing. "Same goes for you, hun." Her heart melted at the comment, but she couldn't help but cock a brow. "Where did that come from?"

Imogen shrugged. "I don't know. I just get overcome with feelings and I feel like I have to tell you so I won't have a load of love to carry around all the time," she laughed softly. "It's ridiculous, I know. I don't know how to explain it well." She leaned back in her chair, looking at Fiona adoringly.

Fiona was attentive, nodding as she spoke. "I know what you mean," she said with a reassuring smile. "I can be sitting around then bam, you're on my mind and I'm stuck smiling like an idiot in the most random moments or places."

Imogen smiled and leaned in, kissing her gently. "You're astounding Miss Coyne."

"And you are quite the catch yourself, Moreno."

X

As promised, Fiona retreated to the room with Imogen to change out of her heels. She was sad to leave them behind, but knew it would ease their day. However, somewhere between both of them changing into jeans and Fiona slipping on her sandals, they ended up in a massive tickle fight that morphed into a pillow fight.

Their charades halted as Fiona caught a glimpse of outside the window, seeing the sun beginning to go down. She kind of went into a panic, which she did her best to conceal from Imogen. After giving in and letting Imogen win their innocent battle, they immediately headed to the park.

Fiona took charge of the backpack this time, which Imogen was confused about. Imogen was always the one stuck carrying things, even Fiona's purses a lot of the time, and when Imogen offered to lug around the bag, Fiona seemed adamant about not letting her. She shrugged it off finding it amusing that Fiona would actually do something like that for once.

Imogen's suspicions grew stronger as Fiona took hold of her hand and dragged her to the park. As much fun as the two of them had there, it wasn't like Fiona to be the especially eager one. Disney was more of Imogen's territory, and even she mellowed out some about being there.

Imogen felt that their activities had been a little rushed as they went on only three attractions. "You're being weird Fiona, and that's coming from me," she finally said.

"No, no." Fiona responded, "I just…I want to enjoy the nighttime here."

"Fi."

"Immy I'm fine! I especially want to catch the fireworks show," Fiona pressed, truth wrapped around her words, but she still had a bit of noticeable anxiety in her voice.

Since when did Fiona like fireworks? Imogen recalled her being dismissive of them during New Year's in New York (which was a little trip that included both of their parents) so what made Disney any different?

Lucky for the both of them, the park hadn't been nearly as crowded as it should've been, especially being summer. That came in handy as Fiona continuously pulled Imogen here and there, her arm nearly yanking out from its socket.

Eventually the girls made it by the castle, taking a seat in a more secluded spot beside it where it literally was just the two of them.

Three minutes countdown until the show started, and Fiona's breathing had picked up, light beads of sweat forming on her forehead and nose.

"Fi are you sick?" Imogen asked, concerned. "Are you on drugs?" She questioned sternly, sliding her hand onto Fiona's neck and feeling for her pulse which was going at rapid speed. "We can come back, it'll probably be the same tomorrow," she said, standing.

"Imogen, wait." Fiona grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and pulled her back down. She turned her body towards the quirky girl's, her blue eyes fixated on the brown ones. "And no, I am not on drugs." Fiona licked her own lips gently and as Imogen attempted to speak, Fiona cut in. "I love you so much."

Two minutes.

"You mean everything to me, and I am really, really bummed that we'll be apart next year," she continued.

Imogen's eyes were full of sadness and irriation. "Are you dumping me here of all places?"

"No silly!" Fiona countered. "Just…listen to me. Imogen I love you. You're my best friend, and not just because we're dating, but because we started off that way. I legitimately fell in love with my best friend." She inhaled deeply, swallowing hard. "You're so beautiful, compassionate, loving and kind. You put up with me and my attitudes and my mistakes, and I couldn't thank you enough for that."

"Well I love you too, Fiona."

"Good," the older girl continued. "It makes me sick to even think about the insane possibility of being with anyone else – which I actually wouldn't let happen even if you died." Imogen raised a brow.

Fiona took off the backpack, pulling out a medium sized box. "I just got you a little something," she said, handing the beautifully wrapped gift to Imogen.

Imogen smiled, still confused as to why her girlfriend was being quite the weirdo and tore at the wrapping paper. She made it to the box, nearly ripping it open and made a sour face. There was another box.

One minute.

"Fiona."

"Open it," Fiona said with a sly grin.

Imogen did so, finding another box. She shot a glare at her girlfriend. "Really?"

Fiona smirked but Imogen was close to throwing the box in a makeshift stream. As she opened this box her efforts were complete, but the box had been empty. "Are you sure you didn't accidentally smoke something?"

Fiona laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sure. I just couldn't fit the present in any size box."

Imogen couldn't help but smile, rolling her eyes some. By the time her eyes got back on Fiona, her girlfriend was standing in front of her, then dropped to the ground…on one knee.

"Fi…"

Fiona smiled. "Imogen I love you, and I don't want to lose you. I want you to know how I really feel about you with the time we have left before we're apart for months at a time, and I want to be certain that you're mine for the long run."

Fiona slipped a small box from her pocket, opening it up. Inside lied a vintage ring; it had diamonds embedded in the white gold and intricate detailing. The ring was long and thin, kind of shield-like, but with the thought out cuts and curves it was beyond beautiful and unique. The ring was Fiona's great grandmother's, specially designed. It was one of a kind like Imogen. "Imogen Moreno, spend the rest of your life with me?"

Imogen pouted out her bottom lip, her eyes smiling. She was doing all she could to hold back the tears but a couple slipped away. "OF COURSE FIONS!" She screamed, leaping to her feet and pulling Fiona up with her. She jumped into her girlfriend, holding her tighter than ever and kissed her lips passionately.

Then the fireworks went off. _Perfect timing_, the older girl thought.

The girls hadn't been in a relationship for eight years, or six, or even four like other couples who got engaged but that didn't matter. Their relationship was different: they were in love and they wanted to be together forever and no one would get in the way of that – not even sleazy bitches and jerks off at college.

Imogen didn't want to, but she pulled away from Fiona because after a quick glimpse of her ring, she was eager to see it on herself. Fiona slid the ring onto her girlfriend's finger, smiling vibrantly.

Imogen stared at the ring, her breath taken away. "It's better than I could have imagined. Just like this trip. And I'm so excited for our future together." Imogen kissed Fiona's lips softly, giggling against them softly. "That's why you were acting like such a crack head, geeze louise."

Fiona couldn't help but laugh and nodded. "Well you can imagine I was a little nervous."

"Nothing else will ever, ever top this. Well, except for our wedding of course!" Imogen's arms wrapped around Fiona's neck, pressing her forehead into the older girl's as she stared into her eyes. "I can't even take a guess about how much more amazing our summer will be because of this, and how much easier I'll get through school. We're engaged!" She sang happily.

((Review if you can! [: )))


	6. Forever & Always

Imogen was beyond impressed with Fiona; she couldn't believe that her previously over sheltered, extremely spoiled older girlfriend had taken such a risk and put herself out there like that. Imogen recognized that it couldn't have been easy at all going blindly into a life-changing situation and not knowing the outcome; the younger girl couldn't even fathom how that must have felt. As she and Fiona retreated back to their room, hands held and fingers laced she couldn't help but hope that somehow subconsciously she had given off a vibe to ease her girlfriend's fears of getting rejected; she truly did love Fiona, and although the moment was done and over with, she couldn't help but feel sorry that her now fiancée could have even thought for a second that the answer might have been anything but 'yes'.

Imogen and Fiona usually had their public displays of affection at the highest rating of PG. They would hold hands, hug, kiss – sometimes for lengthy amounts of time - and occasionally one would end up on the other's lap briefly. After Fiona's romantic and personal gesture, all the girls wanted to do was wrap up into each other and just let the night pass, letting their genuine love be the only theme for the night. Their journey back to the room was far from a simple one; it took all the power within both of them, and more, to keep them from jumping each other's bones, but eventually they made it; their hearts still racing, and with all of the immense feelings they almost had no idea what to do with each other.

Imogen plopped down in the center of the bed, her legs crossed. Though her mind moments ago had been filled with anticipation of undressing Fiona, she couldn't help but gawk at her ring as the bright lights flicked on in their room. The diamonds in the ring were cut flawlessly and the white gold shone as if it had never been worn before; it lacked any dents, scratches or any other potential flaws for its age. Fiona was relieved that Imogen was so captivated by the ring and she couldn't help but smile wholeheartedly as she sat down beside the younger girl.

They spent the next couple minutes in silence: Imogen continued examining her ring thoroughly as it sat on her finger, and Fiona examined her doing so. Then suddenly, Fiona's back hit the cool sheets as Imogen crawled on top of her, letting her body relax down onto the older girl's and mold into it, her legs straddling her lap. Fiona was a little shocked, but giggled softly as a smiling Imogen let her lips descend onto her own, kissing her ever so gently, Fiona felt teased. Imogen withdrew from the kiss, her lips softly brushing against the older girl's. "So," she whispered against her lips, "you think you can handle being my wife?"

Fiona scrunched her nose. "It'll be rough, I'm actually dreading the responsibility of it all, but I'll find a way to endure it. If not, there's always papers available to sign off on," she joked with a wink.

Imogen gasped, her hand grasping onto Fiona's cheeks, squeezing them to give them a chubbier appearance, also causing her lips to pucker out. "Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, how dare you. Not even engaged for a day and divorce is already an option in your twisted mind."

Fiona shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Hey, you asked. I think you should value my honesty, that'll make the marriage last. For a while at least."

"Hmph," Imogen pouted, letting her hand slide off of her fiancée's face. "Kiss my butt you insensitive pooper," she said with a straight face, getting up from the bed.

Fiona's brows furrowed together in confusion, laughing under her breath as she watched Imogen search for an outfit for bed. "What?" was all she could manage to say.

"You heard me," Imogen said simply, pulling out a red and black, lacy and satin lingerie dress. She looked over at Fiona whose eyes were fixated on the fabric, a sly grin creeping onto her face. "Oh yeah, this? I was saving it, but I don't think you deserve it," she smirked, tossing the dress to Fiona – which ended up landing on her face. Fiona removed it but let it remain in her clutch, her gaze lifting to Imogen's, her face suddenly apologetic. "You can enjoy that on your own," the younger girl taunted.

Fiona shook it off as she sat up, tossing the dress aside. "It's okay. I'll still want you regardless of what you wear."

"But will I want you, is the real question," Imogen retorted, and rolled her eyes playfully, changing into an alternate outfit. Instead she slid on a tight-fitting Tinkerbell tank top, breaking her all-Disney streak by matching it with Victoria's Secret yoga leggings. Aware and satisfied that she had all of the power, she pranced happily over to the bed, pulled back the sheets and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up to her stomach.

Fiona turned, placing her hand on Imogen's stomach and let it slowly travel up, letting her lips brush against the younger girl's ear. "Immy…" she said, her tone seductive, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Imogen chirped right away.

Fiona's eyes began to twinkle at the acceptance of her apology, letting her hand continue up and grab a gentle hold of her breast. Her lips dropped down to Imogen's neck, placing light, prolonged kisses along it. "Well how about we have some fun?" She rhetorically questioned, her hot breath caressing Imogen's smooth skin.

Imogen forced a yawn while simultaneously holding back her snickers, as well as her moans and urges to give into Fiona. Her hand rested on top of Fiona's as she lightly pulled her hand from her body, dropping it down onto the sheets. "Hmm…not tonight. Too tired."

Fiona's brow cocked, utterly baffled. Her and Imogen's hormone levels were through the roof at all times and Imogen was famous for being the one who had the harder time keeping it together. How she was managing to keep from ripping off Fiona's clothes, neither of them would be able to figure out.

Imogen's head was filled with obnoxious laughter, but on the outside she was calm, cool and collected. She smiled, patting Fiona's cheek gently before leaning over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, dear," she said, scooting down further under the covers.

Fiona, still perplexed, got up from the bed. She had no clue whether to just climb on top of Imogen and get her as hot and bothered as possible or just let the situation be. Both of these girls were too good at this game each time it was played, but it seemed like Imogen lately was always able to one up Fiona; the older girl decided to just play it by ear as she went along with the act, changing into her oversized, cotton, navy blue Victoria's Secret v-neck night shirt that showed off her own breasts. She waited for Imogen to sneak a peek, perking up as the quirky girl finally spoke again.

"Oh and baby?"

"Yeah?" Fiona replied, trying to suppress her sudden eagerness.

"Don't forget to turn off the light."

_Damn. She's just too fucking good at this game. _Fiona waved the white flag in surrender, dimming the lights until they were completely out. She frowned, crawling into bed beside Imogen, lying down on her back as she pulled off the covers. To her complete surprise, Imogen had rolled onto her side and cuddled into the older girl, resting her head on her chest as her arm wrapped around the socialite's waist. Fiona couldn't help but acknowledge Imogen, her hand caressing Imogen's back as her eyes fell shut.

Imogen nuzzled her face into Fiona slightly, smirking in the darkness. "Welcome to married life."

X

The next morning, Fiona had fought all she could to get every ounce of sleep she could squeeze in. The adrenaline from the night before was overwhelming, and as soon as the proposal had successfully ended she had been burned out. Although she could have managed to have some extra fun with Imogen, she was completely exhausted.

The older girl still woke up pretty early, groaning quietly to herself as she turned from the side she woke up on onto the other. She was nearly blinded as the sunlight shone directly into her blue eyes, causing her to involuntarily squint. She noticed a shadowy figure near the window however, so she did her best to make out the scene.

As she slowly became more coherent to the world around her and let the sleep blink away from her eyes, she noticed Imogen, sitting in a chair, extra bubbly; Fiona had no idea how the younger girl could already be up and ready to go. She sat up in the bed, the covers falling into her lap as she examined her fiancée closer. Imogen's fingers had been moving at the speed of light, which left Fiona awfully curious. "What are you doing?"

Imogen shook a little, caught completely off guard. By the socialite's faint snores, she didn't expect her to be up for another hour or so but she just smiled, turning in Fiona's direction. "Morning sleepyhead. I'm just informing the world on our glorious night."

Fiona knew exactly what that meant. Imogen had either called or text messaged her parents (most likely called though and Fiona had just slept soundly through it), her FaceRange status had been updated, Eli Goldsworthy had too been personally informed either via call or text message and Twitter had followed in FaceRange's footsteps, letting all friends and randoms know of the good news. Oh wait, and Imogen was actually very close with Fiona's family as well. She spoke to them regularly, especially when Fiona got bored of hearing her parents or Declan ramble on about their days, so of course she let them know that the moment finally happened and of course she accepted; it's not like Imogen ruined it for Fiona to clue in her family, she did have to get permission for the ring from someone.

Imogen took her phone off of the silent mode and Fiona immediately got a glimpse on how popular their engagement had already become as she heard Imogen's phone dinging and vibrating incessantly. "By the way," Imogen continued, "the ring photographs quite nicely."

"Good to know," Fiona said with a breathy laugh, smoothing out her bedhead.

"So what kind of ring shall we get for you?" Imogen questioned genuinely.

Fiona shook her head. "None until we're married."

Imogen's brows rose. "So to the world I'm taken forever, and you're still seemingly available?"

"No, Immy. I just don't think _I _need an engagement ring. That one looks fantastic on you but it's not for me. I definitely want, neigh, _need _a band once we're married but even then I just want it to be simple so I can match it with everything."

"Fions, it's going to be a wedding ring. If it was orange and purple it would still match everything."

Fiona laughed, slipping out of the bed and walked over to Imogen, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I either want my band to be rose gold or white gold. And I may not even want diamonds; I could handle a plain band. But we'll worry about that later on. For now, you have a ring and symbolically, to the rest of the world I'm taken forever as well. If anyone questions it, I'll verbally let them know."

Imogen's eyes rolled playfully, leaning up to gently place a kiss on Fiona's lips. "Fine. Now let's go grab a bite to eat, I'm starving."

(((Sorry for the shorter chapter and also sorry for the way late update. School's back in session for a month, but after that I'll begin more diverse stories that I've already planned out and I'll update at least once everyday or multiple times every couple days. I haven't forgotten my stories and this one is still in its beginning stages mostly. I have a plan for this one, just stay tuned :] )))


End file.
